Pocketful of Sunshine
by flyff
Summary: In which Antonio sings, boyfriends are girly and this year's summer fashion is horrible. Bad Friends Trio after a dinner.


**Pocketful of Sunshine**

"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine~"

Gilbert frowns, giving Antonio a dark look, as the man sings happily, almost oozing with the sunshine, as if washing the dishes is his favourite thing to do in the whole world. Francis doesn't even notice, too occupied with a fashion magazine, mumbling various comments under his breath as he goes through the pages of colorful photos.

"Oh! This one is great!" he exclaims suddenly, and grabs a pen, writing something down on the page.

"I got a love and I know that it's all mine oh, oh oh oh~"

Antonio is obviously getting into the song, shaking his hips to the 'oh ohs' and Gilbert feels his turning into a very dirty kind of puddle.

"Could you shut up with that?" he spats, rubbing his forehead. Sure, the dinner was great, sure, Atonio's cooking is awesome, and he is just washing the dishes, and Gilbert should be grateful, and the day is beautiful, the sun is shining bright on the clear sky, the birds are chirping cheerfully, the afternoon is quiet and peaceful and - well, Gilbert just feels the aura really lacks some bad ass awesomeness.

"Do what you want but you'll never gonna break me, stick and stones are never gonna shake me~" Antonio ignores him happily, turning the water off and wiping his hands with a small towel. He turns around and gives Gilbert a bright smile, to which the albino just rolls his eyes.

"What is wrong with this year's summer fashion?" Francis groans, shaking his head with disgust. "Oh! A horoscope!"

"It's a really stupid so-" Gilbert wants to say 'song' but he is brutally cut off as Antonio suddenly glomps him, dragging them both down together with the chair.

"Take me awaaaaaaaay~~" he shouts brightly into the shocked Gilbert's face.

"Do you fucking want to kill me?"

Antonio just laughs, leaning down and touching his nose with his lips.

"Yeah, I know it's not German heavy metal" he admits. "But I can't sing that, you know, I like my throat alive. I think you like it, too." he adds thoughtfully, making Gilbert blush.

"Are you guys having fun down there?" Francis asks, raising his eyebrows at them over the magazine. "I'd like some coffee, please. My horoscope says I might unintentionally break someone's relationship today, by the way, so even though I'd enjoy watching you two get it on, could you maybe pretend to be just friends in my presence?"

"But we are friends." Antonio stands up and helps Gilbert up as well, the German glaring at him all the way. "Gilbert says the boyfriend thing is too girly for him."

"How is a boyfriend girly?" Francis laughs and immediately becomes the next victim of Gilbo's death glare.

"I'm just too awesome for that shit. But you can always be my servant." he reassures Antonio with an evil grin. "Oh, the things I'd make you do~"

"Like, things we haven't done yet? I'm all ears."

"MY EARS ARE ABOUT TO FALL OFF, THOUGH." Francis growls. "Do I share the details of my relationships with you?"

Both Gilbert and Antonio stare at him pointedly.

"Okay." the blond man raises his hands in defense. "Go on, pretend I'm not here."

"What's up with you, anyway?" Gilbert asks irritatedly. "Usually, you literally dig the details out of our mouths. Did Arthur cut you off again or something?"

Francis pouts.

"Not really. We just... had an argument."

"Oh." Gilbert looks unimpressed. "How surprising."

"No, but really- this time, it was all his fault."

"As in, what? He refused to wear a tutu for you?"

Francis gives him a surprised look, his eyes widening.

"How- how did you-"

"I DIDN'T AND I ABSOLUTELY DON'T WANT TO." Gilbert shakes his head, sitting down by the table and Francis smirks at him, a proof that he wasn't really being serious. "Just. Make the coffee, Antonio."

"Yes, master~" the Spaniard replies happily, earning another blush from his not-boyfriend, and goes back to singing his sunny song.

**the end**

* * *

Inspired by a Prussia/Spain video. That song is really perfect for Spain. :)

First time writing for the Hetalia fandom - not the last time though, that's for sure.

I'll probably write lots of stories with similar feeling to this one before I move on to something more serious.

Sorry for mistakes, English is not my native language.

Hope you liked this!


End file.
